


Переводчик

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Жители магической Британии взбудоражены слухами о загадочных исчезновениях нескольких волшебников. Неужели русалки не так безобидны, как все привыкли думать?





	Переводчик

Гермиона стояла на самом краю. Один шаг — и бездна примет, раскроет холодные, пахнущие тиной и водорослями объятия. Страх заставлял отчаянно цепляться за перила моста, вжиматься в них спиной, не давал даже одного пальца разогнуть, не то что протянуть руки к воде.  
— Грейнджер, прыгай уже! Утопись, и я домой пойду!  
И палец сам собой разогнулся — правда, только один. Но, чтобы дать Малфою понять, насколько он неправ, и его хватило. А вот чтобы вытащить из кармана и бросить в реку мешочек со «Стандартной вызывающей смесью»…  
— Сам бы тут постоял, — прошептала непослушными губами.  
— Мне и здесь неплохо, — Малфой облокотился о перила. Разве что не закурил, нахал. Впрочем, курить здесь наверняка нельзя, чтобы не нарушать дипломатический этикет, о важности которого ей мистер Смит вчера все уши прожужжал.  
— И почему я не могла бросить смесь из-за перил, ты можешь сказать?  
— Потому что это будет нарушением дипломатического этикета, — снизошел до объяснений он. — Ты хочешь с ними договориться или рассориться лет на пятьдесят? Русалоидам только дай повод.  
Это Гермиона и без него знала и уже не раз мысленно помянула недобрым словом Смита, главу Департамента по контролю за магическими существами. Почему он отправил беседовать с представителями этого гордого, обидчивого и насквозь непонятного народа именно ее, чей опыт общения с русалоидами был однократным и не слишком-то приятным? К тому же она…  
— Грейнджер, ты что, боишься высоты?  
— Представь себе, — буркнула она, все-таки вытаскивая мешочек из кармана. Зубами растянула завязки, вытянула руку, встряхнула… конечно, именно в этот момент и поднялся ветер! Гермиона очень надеялась, что хоть что-то долетело до воды, а не только осело на ее одежде и набилось в нос.  
Река внизу будто вскипела, засветилась неярким зеленоватым светом. Из глубины всплыла русалка — именно такая, какие после четвертого курса иногда снились Гермионе в кошмарах. Кажется, она что-то булькнула… Или это просто волны плещутся?  
— Грейнджер, ты онемела от радости? С тобой поздоровались!  
— Д-добрый вечер! — запинаясь от волнения, начала она. Взглянула на Малфоя, и тот, будто нехотя, булькнул — совсем как русалка.  
— Заикаться я не стал, уж извини, — прошептал в ее сторону.  
Гермиона, решив, что убьет его как-нибудь позже, продолжила:  
— Я представитель Министерства магии, прошу у правительства русалоидов помощи в расследовании дела об исчезновении нескольких волшебников. — Малфой булькал, переводя ее слова русалке, та внимательно слушала. — У нас имеются сведения, что вашими людьми было похищено…  
Русалка что-то сказала — резко, отрывисто.  
— Среди пропавших есть ваши родственники?.. — перевел Малфой.  
— Нет.  
Бульк Малфоя, несколько ответных — из воды.  
— …Или тот, права на которого вы готовы заявить и подтвердить перед нами?  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Ваш муж, жених или любовник?  
— Нет, но я представляю магическую общественность… Малфой, куда это она?!  
— «…Значит, разговор окончен. Во владения русалоидов могут быть допущены только родственники и те, кто готов заявить и подтвердить право увести с собой человеческую особь», — закончил он перевод и только тогда ответил: — Всё, Грейнджер. Твоя дипломатическая миссия провалилась. Предлагаю отправиться по домам. Вернее, в Министерство. Я за зарплатой, ты — за выговором.  
***  
— Грейнджер?  
Гермиона подняла голову от тарелки. Она уже час сидела в маггловском кафе неподалеку от моста, на котором недавно закончилась, так и не начавшись, ее карьера работника Департамента по контролю над магическими существами. Провалить первое же задание! Конечно, после такого возвращаться не захочется, лучше уж сидеть в этой забегаловке и гипнотизировать давно остывший пудинг. Но это она, а Малфой что до сих пор здесь делает?  
— Если угостишь меня чем-нибудь поприятней той гадости, что лежит у тебя в тарелке, может быть, поделюсь кое-какими соображениями.  
Гермиона молча подвинула к нему меню.  
***  
— Значит, так, — начал Малфой, когда отправил в рот последний кусок десерта. — Магическому сообществу пока нечего предъявить этим хвостатым, кроме неясных подозрений. Так?  
Гермиона кивнула.  
— А пока не будет доказательств, они нас в свою вонючую реку не допустят, а значит, нам по-прежнему нечего будет им предъявить?  
— Ну-у? — она все еще не понимала, к чему он клонит.  
— «Му-у», — передразнил Малфой, и Гермиона испугалась, что на этом все и закончится. Удостоверится, что наконец-то сумел ее в чем-то превзойти, и сбежит. Но его желание поделиться мыслями оказалось сильнее.  
— Значит, ты считаешь, что надо вынудить их похитить кого-нибудь? — уточнила, когда он умолк. — Тогда Министерство сможет потребовать доступа в их владения для проверки?  
— Именно, Грейнджер. Ты поразительно догадлива.  
— Но кто согласится быть «приманкой»?  
Малфой вздохнул:  
— Ладно, беру обратно слова про твою догадливость. Большинство похищенных — маги-мужчины от двадцати до сорока пяти лет. А в нашей с тобой компании, как я заметил, есть именно такой.  
— Малфой, ты совсем рехнулся?! — она даже вскочила. — Ты хоть представляешь, что мне устроят, если хоть что-то пойдет не так?  
Он скривился:  
— И это говорит человек, ограбивший Гринготтс! Сильно же тебя жизнь обломала, а, Грейнджер? Шагу теперь не ступишь без указания начальства?  
Она жестом потребовала счет, вложила в кармашек кредитную карточку, даже не взглянув на цифры. Нет-нет, нечего слушать этого слизеринского хорька! С чего это он таким смелым стал?  
— Да что может «пойти не так», Грейнджер? Все просто и скучно, как сезонный сбор флобберчервей. Как стемнеет, я влезаю в воду у этого… Черного камня, да? Это там все пропадали?  
— Именно.  
— Вот-вот. Плескаюсь там — с час, не больше, а то околею и у тебя будут неприятности. Если хвостатые «клюнут» — ты меня быстренько вытаскиваешь. Как магией пользоваться, помнишь еще?  
Она кивнула — само собой, отвечая на последний вопрос Малфоя, а не соглашаясь с его безумным планом. Конечно, на словах все выходило легко и гладко, но ей ли не знать, как трещат по швам даже до мелочей продуманные планы, не говоря уж о подобных… импровизациях?  
— Ну что, прогуляемся к реке? — спросил он, стоило ей спрятать кредитку обратно в кошелек.  
«Я сумасшедшая, он сумасшедший, на работе потом если не убьют, то уволят!»  
Гермиона тоже поднялась:  
— Почему бы и нет?  
***  
По дороге к берегу она все-таки не удержалась, спросила его — почему, зачем он все это делает? Почему он, слизеринец, ведет себя так, как и не каждый гриффиндорец решится? К ее удивлению, Малфой даже ответил:  
— Знаешь, Грейнджер… Мои последние два года в школе были… довольно насыщенными. Слишком насыщенными, я бы сказал. Не было и дня, чтобы я не мечтал о том, что рано или поздно все закончится, и я смогу просто жить спокойно. А потом… Потом оно закончилось. И в какой-то момент я понял, что спокойно жить как раз не могу. Отвык.  
— Это совершенно понятно. Магглы называют такое состояние…  
— Будь добра избавить меня от магглов и их теорий! — буркнул он, и Гермиона умолкла — правда, ненадолго.  
— А изучать языки магических существ почему начал? Насколько я помню, в школе тебя уроки ухода за ними не привлекали.  
— Это педагогические методы твоего любимца Хагрида меня не привлекали. А работа переводчика не хуже любой другой. Особенно для того, кому не стоит лишний раз мелькать в Министерстве или среди этой вашей «магической общественности». Получил приглашение, отработал — и домой.  
В этом Гермиона его понимала. После победы над Темным Лордом многие его бывшие сторонники — даже оправданные и не попавшие в Азкабан — старались не привлекать к себе внимания. А уж семейство Малфоя в таких вещах разбиралось лучше всех.  
***  
Без пиджака и рубашки он был похож на палочника-альбиноса. Худой, костлявый — как только суставы не скрипят?  
— Штаны снимать не буду, — проворчал, ёжась и растирая вмиг покрывшиеся гусиной кожей плечи. Гермиона фыркнула — кажется, больше от волнения.  
Потрогал воду кончиком пальца, чертыхнулся, но все-таки вошел туда — по колено, по пояс…  
— Грейнджер, не лови ворон. Как только увидишь, что что-то не так — вытаскивай.  
— Конечно. Не хватало мне только под служебное расследование попасть. И было бы из-за кого.  
Долго ждать не пришлось: совсем скоро река засветилась тем самым зеленоватым светом. Гермиона крепче сжала палочку… И тут… Над головой Малфоя будто золотистый купол раскрылся, отгораживая его от нее.  
— Твою мать! Ассио, Малфой!  
Вода внутри купола вспенилась, закружилась водоворотом, поднимаясь все выше и выше. Вот уже по грудь… по шею…  
— Ассио, Малфой!!! Ассио! Ассио! Ассио! — орала Гермиона, пока волны не захлестнули его с головой. Водоворот тут же исчез, свечение и магический купол — тоже. Мгновение — и ничего больше не напоминало о пропаже еще одного «мага-мужчины, возрастом от двадцати до сорока пяти лет».  
***  
Гермиона не помнила, сколько времени просидела на берегу, ругая то безмозглого адреналинового наркомана («Да-да, магглы это называют именно так, идиот!») Малфоя, втянувшего ее в эту историю, то его «простой и скучный» план.  
«Переводчик» чертов! Вот и переводил бы, а не лез на рожон! Ладно, можно подумать, она сама лучше. Тоже ведь не раз и не два ловила себя на том, что скучает по прежним приключениям. Или похожим на те, окончания которых дождаться не могла, мотаясь по всей Англии, ночуя в палатке и питаясь всякой дрянью.  
— Мерлин, и что теперь делать? Что делать-то, что?.. Ну, конечно! У меня же теперь есть доказательство того, что русалоиды действительно похищают людей!  
Она вскочила и со всех ног понеслась к мосту, молясь о том, чтобы у нее осталась хоть капля вызывающего сбора. Не задумываясь, шагнула за перила.  
«Ну, пожалуйста!» — затрясла пустым на вид мешочком над водой.  
Сработало: оттуда высунулась та же самая русалка.  
— Буль?  
— Я… представитель Министерства магии… — пролепетала Гермиона, только сейчас осознав, что переводчика у нее больше нет. — Министерство… говорить. Кто-нибудь говорить английский? — зачем-то перешла на ломаный язык. Папа так разговаривал с продавцами в китайских лавках.  
— Я знать твой язык. Что хочешь? — голос у русалки, когда она не «булькала», был какой-то «шершавый», будто в ее горле цеплялись друг за друга рыбные кости.  
— Вы только что похитили моего коллегу Драко Малфоя. Как представитель Министерства магии…  
— Родственник? — проскрипела русалка.  
— Нет, но…  
— Заявить права человеческий особь и подтвердить их?  
— Э-э-э…  
— Жена. Невеста. Любовница, — уже нетерпеливо объяснила русалка.  
— Нет, но…  
— Всем остальным вход во владения русалоидов воспрещен. Разговор оконч…  
— Я его невеста! — в отчаянье завопила Гермиона. Мерлин, надо же хоть что-то сделать?  
— Следуй за мной.  
Русалка ушла в глубину, но свечение не исчезло — протянулось за ней зеленоватым шлейфом, указывая путь.  
«Ненавижу Малфоя!» — Гермиона быстро наложила на себя заклинание головного пузыря и, пообещав обязательно убить чертова хорька — если сама не убьется, сигая с моста — прыгнула в зеленоватую, пахнущую всякой дрянью воду.  
***  
Догнать русалку удалось довольно скоро — кажется, она не торопилась, плыла себе, лениво перебирая перепончатыми лапами и помахивая хвостом. Гермиона немного волновалась: хватит ли заклинания на все время пребывания в подводном царстве? Но, к ее удивлению, их путь закончился довольно быстро — у небольшого островка, напротив которого она и потеряла Малфоя. Со стороны поселка берег был крутой и темный, потому жители и прозвали торчавший из воды клочок земли «Черным камнем». Вылезли они у другого берега. Ярдов пять от воды — песчаная отмель, дальше начинался маленький лесок.  
— Выходи. Он здесь.  
Гермиона вышла на берег, дрожа от холода и мысленно ругая и русалку, и всю ее хвостатую родню. Она же могла на этот остров просто аппарировать, а не плескаться в воде?  
— Ищи свой жених. До полночь найдешь — уйдет с тобой. Не найдешь — станет русал. Навсегда.  
— Ква-а-а… ква-а… — послышалось рядом.  
Гермиона оглянулась: по всей песчаной отмели сидели или прыгали лягушки. Десятки лягушек — побольше и поменьше. Эта русалка что, хочет сказать, что одна из них — Малфой?!  
— Он здесь, — тут же подтвердила та. — Ищи. До полночь.  
И, взмахнув хвостом, ушла в глубину. Погасло и свечение, оставив их с лягушками почти в темноте.  
— Люмос! — Вот, так-то лучше.  
Гермиона взглянула на часы: до полуночи оставалось не больше четверти часа.  
— Малфой, хорек ты несчастный, ну где же ты? — она беспомощно огляделась.  
Лягушки, лягушки, одни лягушки кругом! Одни сидели, настороженно уставившись на нее, будто ждали чего-то. Может, Малфой среди них? Но как выбрать из… раз, два… Да тут их пара дюжин — которым чего-то от нее надо. Если бы было побольше времени, можно было бы пронумеровать и использовать заклинание — генератор случайных чисел, надеясь, что хоть раз за сегодня ей повезет, но сейчас…  
Или он среди тех, кто и внимания на нее не обращает? Вон какие-то прыгают почти у самых деревьев. От вредного хорька чего угодно можно было ожидать!  
Снова огляделась: сидят, смотрят; прыгают вдалеке, занятые своими лягушечьими делами. Можно вечность ходить и выбирать. Да и кого выбирать? При свете Люмоса попробуй пойми, какая из них белобрысая! И бывают ли белобрысые лягушки? Мерлин, а времени почти не осталось!  
Гермиона присела на поваленное дерево.  
— Ква всем, — тихо сказала. — Ну, кто из вас принц? Слизеринский?  
Одна из лягушек, совсем рядом, тыкалась носом в упавшую ветку — то ли грызет, то ли просто обгладывает. Надо же, не лягушка, а бобёр какой-то!  
— «Бобёр»?! — она даже вскочила. — Ну, Малфой!  
Гермиона подхватила его, мерзавца, вместе с веткой. Ф-фу, успела, нашла! На вид – обыкновенная лягушка, ничем не отличавшаяся от остальных, но у нее даже сомнений не было: только Малфой мог до такого додуматься. Надо же, до сих пор помнит, как ее в школе дразнил! Хотя она тоже все еще мысленно называла его «хорьком». Теперь аппарировать отсюда, а там она ему припомнит и «бобра», и заплыв по вонючей реке, и все, что до сих не успела припомнить!  
Остров будто накрыло плотным, непроницаемым куполом — не аппарируешь.  
— Но почему? — закричала Гермиона в темноту. — Я же нашла его!  
— Только человеческие особи могут покинуть остров, — донеслось в ответ.  
— О, Мерлин, Мерлин, и все его штаны!  
К счастью, заклинание, превращавшее анимага обратно в человека, будто само всплыло в памяти. Луч сине-белого света окутал лягушку, рассеялся… Ничего не изменилось.  
— Черт! Фините инкантатем!  
Снова ничего. В отчаянии Гермиона подумала, что стоило бы взять с собой настойку корня мандрагоры — она бы точно подействовала. Может, аппарировать в Министерство, в кабинет дежурного целителя? Там наверняка найдется. У нее есть чуть больше минуты — успеет! Хотя… то, что человеческая особь может покинуть остров, еще не значило, что она сможет вернуться. А времени у нее нет! Что еще может прервать действие подобных чар?  
«Права на которого вы готовы заявить и подтвердить перед нами», — вспомнились слова русалки. Подтвердить… Перед тем, как плыть на остров, она сказала, что Малфой — ее жених. А жених и невеста обычно…  
— О, нет… — Гермиона наклонилась, снова взяла лягушку на руки. — Малфой, если ты кому-нибудь об этом расскажешь, я тебя зааважу, мерзкого хорь… лягуха! И Визенгамот меня оправдает, так и знай!  
Она закрыла глаза, тяжело вздохнула и коснулась губами склизкой острой мордочки чуть ниже крохотных выступающих ноздрей. Губы обожгло, будто шкура этой лапчатой твари была смазана воспламеняющим зельем. Некстати вспомнилось, что курсе на четвертом Браун говорила, что отдала бы все, чтобы узнать, как Малфой целуется. Сейчас Гермиона отдала бы все, чтобы этого никогда не знать.  
А главное — ее жертва оказалась напрасной: лягушка и не думала становиться прин… тьфу ты, Малфоем.  
Секундная стрелка на ее часах миновала цифру «шесть» и теперь взбесившейся лягушкой прыгала вверх, отсчитывая последние секунды до полуночи. Вот и всё. Не успела.  
— Знаешь, Малфой… ты все равно уже никому об этом не расскажешь, но на третьем курсе ты мне даже немного нравился. Счастливо тебе квакать!  
Гермиона посадила его на бревно, отвернулась… В Министерстве ее теперь убьют… Если этого раньше не сделает Нарцисса.  
— Грейнджер, ты же не думала, что я буду превращаться прямо у тебя в руках?  
Она многое бы могла ему сказать — о том, чего думала, не думала, и о тех, кто думает чем угодно, но не… Но это потом, когда они уберутся с чертова острова. Она схватила за руку Малфоя и аппарировала на берег.  
***  
Уже знакомая русалка вынырнула, стоило им там оказаться.  
— Вы успешно прошли испытание и можете забрать своего жениха, — пробулькала она.  
— Как представитель Министерства магии, я выражаю протест против похищения граждан магической Британии и требую, чтобы их родственникам предоставили право забрать их с вашего острова, — выпалила Гермиона и покосилась на Малфоя: — Ну, что застыл? Давай, квакай… то есть, переводи!  
— Она тебя поняла, — ответил тот. Русалка что-то сказала, он булькнул в ответ… — Родственники пропавших смогут попасть на остров после полудня завтрашнего дня, и покинуть его не позже полуночи, забрав с собой тех, кого сумеют найти и вернуть им человеческое обличье. Я поблагодарил от имени Министерства. Все, Грейнджер, твоя дипломатическая миссия успешно завершена. Героиня магической Британии снова кого-то спасла.  
— Тебя, например, — пробурчала она. В волосах что-то зашевелилось, и Гермиона, взвизгнув от ужаса, выпутала оттуда мелкого розового крабика, бросила в воду. И правда, пора было возвращаться. — Встретимся в министерстве, Малфой, — сказала, собираясь аппарировать домой. А там, наконец-то, вылить воду из туфель, принять ванну…  
— И тебе доброй ночи, Грейнджер, — голос Малфоя звучал непривычно мягко. — Кстати, откровенность за откровенность: ты мне нравилась еще на втором курсе. И целуешься неплохо! — с этими словами он исчез. И правильно сделал!  
***  
Почти всех похищенных удалось спасти. Только одного жена найти не сумела — проживавшего в Косом переулке владельца ресторанчика гоблинской кухни. Впрочем, глядя на костлявую скандальную полугоблинку, обещавшую завалить жалобами все Министерство, Гермиона думала, что на месте ее мужа тоже не спешила бы домой.  
***  
С Малфоем они столкнулись в лифте неделю спустя.  
— И все равно ты хорек, — сказала Гермиона, будто обращаясь к своему отражению в стеклянной кабинке.  
— От бобра слышу, — так же: в пространство, ответил он.  
— В Альпах пропала группа наших путешественников, — помолчав, продолжила она. — Вчера поступил запрос из туристического агентства «Магия без границ». Некоторые подозревают клан великанов, недавно зарегистрировавшихся в местном Министерстве магии. Не подскажешь, кто бы мог поехать со мной в качестве переводчика?  
— Грейнджер, ты когда-нибудь слышала о «Стандартном магическом переводящем кристалле»? В Департаменте международных отношений такие пачками выдают. Берешь в руки, вешаешь на шею, — продолжил он издевательски-мягко, будто разговаривал то ли с ребенком, то ли с идиотом. Вернее, с идиоткой. — А дальше он сам распознает язык, на котором говорят сотрудники министерства. Я даже могу помочь — это французский.  
— Малфой, я говорю по-французски, — отмахнулась она. — А вот речь магических существ кристалл не распознает. Поэтому и спрашиваю, не знаешь ли ты, кто может помочь…  
— … Помочь тебе поговорить не с представителями Министерства, а с великанами? Грейнджер, ты чокнутая. Или те глупые русалки что-то добавляют в воду? — Гермиона молчала, ожидая, когда ему надоест говорить глупости, и Малфой со вздохом закончил: — Когда выезжаем?


End file.
